Spiralling into Madness
by AnneAquila
Summary: Feeling sorry for how the others were treating her, Maddie became friends with Faybelle after the Dragon Games. In doing so, she stirs up a whole rats nest of problems. (P.S. Raven has feelings for Maddie.) Warning: Contains Love Triangles!
1. Matcha Scented Memories

**A/N:** Hey guys! Much love from Aquila! This is a new EAH story focused on one of my favourite characters - Maddie. Do check out my other EAH story - All is Fair in Love and War. One thing they have in common? _**Love Triangles.**_

Read and Review!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Matcha Scented Memories**

Maddie whistled cheerfully as she stacked cups, plates and saucers on the draining board.

'Maddie! A cranberry and chrysanthemum brew for table 4!'

'On it, dad!'

Maddie prepared the concoction with quick precise motions.

She had grown up in these kitchens, sliding along the black marble countertops with Raven as a child, finishing her homework sprawled on the worm-eaten floorboards, curling up to sleep with Earl Grey on front of the cozy hearth, experimenting with tea blends and shortbread recipes with her dad in the brewery, planting magical mushrooms and sugarplums and yellow cherries in the garden with all her Wonderland friends – Alistair, Bunny and Lizzie.

All her childhood memories had been built here.

Even when she had left for Ever After High, she had come to visit on free weekends and had always come back to help out during the summer. She had rejected countless invites from her friends to come over, not regretting her decision once (except for that one time Farah had called her over to Evergreen Dell with the promise of showing her will-o-wisps and sirens and water nixies, amongst other rare fae creatures).

Maddie had always had a fascination for fae folklore and Pagan customs. She had fallen asleep to her dad reading her Celtic legends and myths of Nordic tribes, secretly imagining how they would look like and how they would converse, wondering if they would let her be their friend.

The only interaction she had had with such magical creatures so far had been during the Dragon Games when Raven's mother had terrorized the castle. She had met the woodland nymphs then, but hadn't really had a chance to speak with them.

Maddie knew that most wild woodland creatures were very shy and reserved, preferring to stay away from human interaction. Apart from trolls, dwarves and giants, other magical creatures stayed out of the light. Even fairies had become rare - apart from Faybelle and Farah, Maddie knew no one else.

Her curiosity and yearning had led her to finally decide her courses and subjects for university. The final date for applications were the day after tomorrow after they received their Fairytale A Level results. Raven had made plans to come over and talk over their decisions before submitting them together.

She grinned at the thought of her best friend of 11 years. Raven was one of the kindest and most genuine people that she knew, and Maddie loved her all the way to Wonderland and back. They were only one week into their summer break and Maddie was missing her already. Seeing her again would be spelltacular.

The water kettle went off, scattering her thoughts. She steeped and strained the steaming blend with pressed chrysanthemum petals and sundried cranberries, adding a dash of elderflower essence before pouring it into mismatched harlequin cups and plating them with ginger biscuits.

She carried out her loaded tray into the café out front, full with fairytale characters lazily enjoying their tea and pastries while letting their crazy sides out.

Maddie could finish her shift and take off her apron once the clock struck six, but there was still almost half an hour to go.

'Order up!' she yelled cheerfully, nimbly moving between tables covered with brightly chequered tablecloths and comfy chairs scattered with embroidered cushions. The low hum of chatter and the intermingling scents of various tea blends bought a deep sense of comfort to her.

She smiled at the old patrons at table 4 – Mrs. Gyves, the Shoemaker's wife had brought along friends from her knitting group.

'Maddie!' she beamed. 'How are you, sweetheart?'

'Hattastic, Mrs. Gyves! How are Edward and Clarence?'

'Eddie's taking after his father already. Pulling away at some tortoise leather with a pair of tongs this morning, he was. Made Vincent laugh to no end. Clarence is down with that rotten flu, the poor mite. Been sniffling and snuffling the whole day. I have to get back home to him soon.'

Maddie shook her head in sympathy.

'I hope he gets better soon, Mrs. Gyves.' She offered her widest grin. 'I hope you like the tea! It's one of our summer specials-'

The reception telephone interrupted her, blaring out its signature cacophony of xylophone notes.

'Maddie! Get the phone for me, sugarplum!'

'Be right back, Mrs. Gyves!'

Maddie hobbled to the front desk, toes smarting. She had been brewing and serving in her 3 inch black lace-up heels all day without reprise, and her feet were begging her to stop. Unfortunately, she had no other shoes at the moment.

Nearly all her shoes now comprised of heels, wedges or stilettos - courtesy of Ashlynn Ella. The only exception was a pair of snow boots from their visit to the Winter Palace.

'Letting Ashlynn do a makeover of my shoe cupboard? What was I thinking?' she muttered mournfully as she rubbed the soles of her feet. Her trunks were yet to arrive from EAH, so she couldn't even wear her bath slippers. She made a mental note to borrow a pair of flip-flops from Raven when she arrived.

She slipped behind the counter, holding the receiver in place with her chin while digging her hand into the pick-me-up marshmallow jar her dad had thoughtfully installed next to the till.

'Hello! Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe! How can we help you?'

'This is Lady Castile of Aragon-'

The bell at the front door chimed, announcing a new customer and distracting Maddie from her call.

A hush fell over the room as a beautiful cloaked woman strode in, every inch of her radiating elegance and poise.

Maddie stared in shock as the mysterious stranger drew the hood from her face, letting the afternoon twilight play over her snow-white hair, highlighting the wispy strands in shades of spun gold.

She gasped as the woman hung up her cloak on the hat stand, revealing delicate gossamer wings as fine as spider silk, inlaid with swirling runic patterns.

 _Wait._

Maddie knew those wings.

The woman glided over to the front desk, stretching her arms before thumbing a well-worn menu card.

It couldn't be.

 _It couldn't be -_

 **'Faybelle!?'**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm starting a new Drabble Collection for EAH and Monster High. Hit me up, guys! **I need them ships and prompts!**

Read and Review!

* * *

( **AK** ) Aquila! This. Is. Amazing!

Aw, it's been so long since I read one of your works, I needed this!

Oh, and ice queen Feybelle is so cool!


	2. The Fae Queen

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm keeping all of them relatively short so as to keep all of you engaged, but not get bored. I'm building up this world as I go along, so feel free to ping me suggestions or ideas you have about the characters. I'm also opening up a new Drabble Collection for EAH and Monster High, and I desperately need some ships and prompts, you guys! So HIT ME UP!

Do check out my other EAH story - All is Fair in Love and War. One thing they have in common? _**Love Triangles.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Fae Queen**

No, she hadn't been mistaken.

Those eyes, icy blue, cold as flint, shining with a luminous turquoise sheen. The pale, frosty skin; the elfin features; the pointed ears, the fanged teeth – all pointing to her wild, fae heritage.

Faybelle gazed at her, startled.

'Maddie?'

' -and finally four crates of your arrowroot and saffron blend. I'd also like a honeysuckle and sweet pea sampler-'

'It _is_ you!'

Faybelle paused, eyes wavering.

'It really has been a long time, huh?'

Maddie didn't know what to say. She'd forgotten how to speak.

Faybelle had moved away at the beginning of last year to undergo advanced magical training with the Mages of Merlin, in order to prepare her for inheriting her mother's kingdom and legacy.

Many other students had also been pulled out for the same reasons. Lizzie had been called back to Wonderland. Apple had been required to attend various social functions and kingdom inspections with her mother while taking on three advanced courses. Daring had had all his mirrors confiscated and made to take trade commerce classes. Dexter had received therapy for his anxiety issues and had been forced to attend a number of balls to socialize with other princesses. Briar, Rosabella and Ashlynn had also met Apple's fate. Darling had effectively disappeared to go on a number of quests. Cupid had gone away to join her father.

In the end; there had only been her, Raven and a small ragtag bunch of other rebels left.

All the free time Maddie had got, she had put to use. She had took up 2 advanced classes – Unstructured Magic and Spoken Riddlish. She had tried convincing her other Wonderland friends to join her for the latter but Bunny and Alistair had already been struggling with regular classes, and Kitty hadn't bothered to turn up after the first class.

Maddie would have called Raven, but she had spent every spare second cramming for her various 'evil' classes – Home Evilnomics, General Villainy, Dark Magic and Toxicology.

Both of her advanced classes had been one-one-one sessions with Giles Grimm, who had been nothing but understanding and supportive of her and her dreams of seeing the world and exploring it's great wealth of magic, mystery and madness.

She had submitted her university applications on his advice, writing various entrance tests and penning pages and pages of historical analysis and personal essays.

Her finals had gone well too – Crownculus wasn't that hard if you really put your mind to it, and remembering the various formulae had became a kind of game for her. Potioneering and Applied Alchemy was easy when you focused on the individual ingredients and the reactions they underwent.

' _It's just like brewing tea'_ , she had reminded herself, _'except with more complicated ingredients. There's a method to everything, even madness_.'

She had persevered through it all – Natural History and Herbology, Fairy Tales and Fables, Cooking Classic, Knitting and Home Sciences, Royal Etiquette, Ancient Runes and Hieroglyphics, Dead Languages, Geografairy, Chemythstry, Grimmnastics and even Dragon Games for extra credit.

She had taken up twelve regular subjects and two advanced classes for her Fairytale Finals, much more than any other student in her class. The required minimum was 8, and most of her classmates had complained that it was too much. Thank her Fairy Godmother that no one had come to know that she had taken fourteen subjects, or she would have been the centre of a lot of rage and frustration.

Tomorrow would be the day she'd find out if all her work had paid off.

But now, in her father's Tea Shoppe, with Faybelle standing there in front of her in all her fae glory, all those thoughts flew out of the window.

It was true – subconsciously, she had missed her. Seeing her again stirred up all kinds of memories.

Underneath all the snark, sass and snide comments was a misunderstood girl who hadn't really been given a chance. Underneath the gruff exterior was a girl who cared, a girl who desperately wanted people to look up to her and acknowledge her worth.

Seeing her actions in the Dragon Games had only reinforced her opinion, which led to Maddie asking the isolated Faybelle to pair up with her for their Ancient Runes assignment a couple days after the Evil Queen had been recaptured and imprisoned in the Mirror Realm.

…And had stirred up an entire rats nest of problems in the process.

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember, read and review! **I also need prompts.** Constructive criticism appreciated!


	3. A New Friendship

**A/N:** Hey guys! A new chapter for all of you! A little longer, but lots of fun to write!

Do check out my other EAH story - All is Fair in Love and War. One thing they have in common? _**Love Triangles.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New Friendship**

 ** _* In the Past *_**

Maddie peeked into the library, eyes honing in on a table in the far corner.

Grasping her books and notepaper closer to her chest, she made her way down the centre aisle, trying to make as little noise as possible.

'Maddie! Want to join us?' Alistair whisper shouted from the beanbags next to the French window.

All her Wonderland friends were gathered around him, worksheets and notebooks spread out on the floor. Bunny smiled and bobbed her head. Lizzie skewered an Ace of Clubs in half. Courtly made heart eyes at an oblivious Alistair.

Shockingly, even Kitty had made an appearance, lounging on some cushions with a book shielding her eyes from the sun, drifting in and out of a pleasant catnap.

For a second, Maddie was sorely tempted to just run over and collapse next to Alistair, to giggle and gossip with all her friends. Lizzie being there was a rare treat, she hardly got a day off to visit them these days.

But then she remembered why she'd come to the library in the first place.

Maddie shook her head, giving her friends a secret smile she prayed they would understand. She then walked purposefully past the bookshelves of Arabic Folklore, stopping uncertainly in the aisle of Myths from Scandinavia. She carefully selected two books – one on Nordic Legends and the other titled 'The Collected Histories of the Anglo Saxons and Celts'.

She glanced over again at the table that had caught her eye, wondering if she should just go and sit down.

'Maddie!'

Raven sauntered over to her, arms piled with books on Dark Spells.

'What are you doing in this aisle?'

'Uh, just picking out some stuff – extra credit.' Maddie thanked her stars that she wasn't a Pinocchio when it came to lying. 'You know, those classes I'm taking – there's a lot of writing involved.'

Raven sighed. 'Tell me about it. I have to finish three essays for General Villainy. Two were due last week, but I managed to get an excuse because of the Dragon Games. Didn't help that we lost either.'

Maddie blushed guiltily – she had been part of the winning team. But what could she do? Apple hadn't been available, so Darling had pulled together a team at the last second to combat Raven's squad, the team that hadn't lost a single game since the day the friendly matches had started. Maddie usually rode on Raven's team, but Darling had been persuasive… and change was good once in a while, wasn't it?

Raven's team had the usual lineup – Holly, Poppy, Melody and Ashlynn (in place of her) – all seasoned dragon riders.

Darling's team had the most reckless lineup Maddie had seen in a while. Cerise had been roped in to ride on Braeburn, even though she hadn't sat on a dragon in her life. Lizzie was riding on her unpredictable steed Jam Tart. Jam Tart was as stubborn and proud as Lizzie was, and Maddie had had no idea what to expect. Jillian was the last rider of their team, another newbie with absolutely no experience, but a ton of enthusiasm to make up for it. She had taken up one of the Navies, the blue dragons that had been hatched by the Evil Queen's magic.

Maddie had originally brought up Faybelle's name for their last rider, but Cerise's threatening growl and Lizzie's disapproving frown made her clam up immediately.

Anyways, their team was one full of new and unpredictable riders, the only common link being their questionable talent for spontaneously pulling off dare devil stunts in midair that usually ended in casualties.

But under Darling's captainship and flawless strategy, their team had actually succeeded, with Maddie pulling off the winning goal in record time – a crazy combination of a ruby, three sapphires and a black diamond – amounting to a new high score.

As a result, Darling had been made the new captain of the EAH Dragon Games Squad, while the rest of her teammates had been given permanent positions and selected to represent the school at the next match against the Royal Academy for Dukes and Earls.

But most surprising of all, Maddie had been given the season's MVP Award, something everyone had warmly applauded her for.

'I wish I had chosen you for my team first.' Raven said ruefully.

'Coffee and crumpets, Raven! What I did then was just a stroke of luck, and you know it. Bunny gave me a kiss for good luck before the game started. Maybe that was it.'

'Don't sell yourself short, Maddie. What you did then was incredible. We all underestimated your talent. You guys deserved to win.'

Maddie smiled. 'If you say so.'

Raven grinned.

'Yeah, well… Baba Yaga wasn't impressed. She's set the deadline for all three of my essays tomorrow, and I haven't even started on one.' She looked at her hopefully. 'Any chance you could help me out? You know that all this dark stuff isn't really my strong point.'

Maddie shook her head playfully.

'I have to finish all this work, Raven. I have assignments due for Crownculus and Chemythstry. Plus a new project for hieroglyphs and ancient runes, and you know how difficult that is. I have to get started on research.'

Raven's face fell.

'…But I suppose I could help you this evening after I'm done with all this. How about it?'

'You're the best, Maddie!'

'I know, I know. What would you do without me?'

Raven turned to leave, pausing at the last second. 'Aren't all projects paired ones this year?'

Uh oh.

'Yeah. What about it?'

'So who are you doing yours with?'

Come on, Maddie. You can do this.

'Well, I haven't really asked anyone yet. I decided to start a little before I did. There aren't many people in that class, you know?'

'Mmmmkay. See you later!'

'Cheerio!'

Maddie rushed over to the table in the corner, dimly lit by a flicker of blue magic.

'What are you doing here?'

'Hey Faybelle! Mind if I join you?'

'Yes, I do mind. Leave me alone.'

Maddie paid no attention to the rebuttal and collapsed in a chair.

'This project is pretty hard, huh?'

Faybelle scoffed.

'Not particularly. The translations are easy. The creative content is what they'll be looking at.'

Maddie gazed at her intently, trying to get a read on her demeanor. Faybelle leaned back in her chair, letting her white bangs fall on her face. She twiddled a quill in one hand, the other clenching and unclenching in a fist on her lap.

'Say, Faybelle – Would you like to do the project with me?'

The quill snapped in half.

'What did you just say?' Faybelle's voice was menacing, her irises rimmed with that familiar luminous blue. Sparks of magic crackled off her fingertips.

'I asked if you wanted to do our runes and hieroglyphs project together.' Maddie's voice was fearless, straight to the point, so unbelievably trusting and honest. Her eyes didn't flinch at the obvious display of power, maintaining eye contact throughout.

'I – I…'

'Well, would you like to?'

'Uh….sure.'

'Great! It's a date, then. Here again tomorrow at 5?'

'Okay?'

Maddie bounced up from her chair, picking up her various books and notes. She waved happily at Faybelle, teal hair bobbing.

On an impulse, she swooped down and placed a feather light kiss on Faybelle's cheek.

'I'm really glad we're friends!' she whispered softly, eyes crinkling up in a warm smile.

Giggling, she flounced down the aisle, ignoring the protests of the two stepsister librarians.

* * *

 **Answered Reviews from Chapters 1 & 2:**

 **Cassie: Awesome start! Can't wait for more!**

 _Thank you! *blushes*_

 **Lily: I'm guessing there's gonna be Faybelle/Maddie? Sweet!**

 _Dead right! Glad you liked it._

 **QuickSilver: Aaaaah! You updated! Asdfg, I'm so happy! You're on a roll Aquila!**

 **I really liked the way you developed little details! For example, you set the atmosphere of a cafe by bringing out the different kinds of tea and orders being brought up and whatnot. It was pretty cool!**

 _I'm honoured you paid so much attention to the little details! Thank you, old friend!_

 **moonlightdreamer1: Great start. I'd love to see some Darling and Raven or Lizzy and Raven.**

 _Thanks. I'll try incorporating your ideas!_

 **XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX: I love this. Maybe next you can do Cerise/Lilly-Bo or Faybelle/Ramona.**

 _Glad you liked it! Thanks for the prompts._

 **Darkness Rising: finally! ¡...well not really considering...oh, i better explain...Maddie and Raven have such chemistry during the eerie that its really REALLY surprising that no one have thought of doing this paring (only one author comes to my mind and now you)...really why Rapple stories are that popular i don't know. (i still am a Raven/cerise fan..but i support this paring...and Raven/Darling)**

 **but that out of the way. this was a nice short intro and I'm guessing you are setting the triangle (or one of the triangles if summary said something) at bringing a more..lest call her...eye catching Faybelle here..and been Maddie the first one to talk to her I'm also guessing its not a coincidence (fairy and hatter fighting for a raven?...or its the rebel bird the one that will be fighting for her love this time?)**

 **on a not related note to that...lol i will said that even when Maddie doesn't like her shoes here...but i never could take my eyes on her stocking covered legs (that i think she wont wear if not for her heels lol)**

 _I love your rambling reviews. And you're pretty much right on every count. Hope you like this and the upcoming chapters too!_

 **Quirk138: Is this gonna be Faybelle/Maddie?**

 _You bet it is!_

 **YachtMoney: I like how you introduce the story with Maddie's interest in Fae stuff and then build it up into her meeting Faybelle. Nice work!**

 _Wow, I'm glad you noticed that tidbit. You're the first to figure that out!_

 **YachtMoney: Also, I'm guessing Faybelle's gonna be part of the triangle?**

 _I guess we'll just have to find out!_

 **Brandi: luv the ambiance of the cafe! makes me feel a little thirsty! :)**

 _Thanks, sweetie! *blushes*_

 ** _Maple:_ Please update soon! I want to know what happens next!**

 _Well, I guess I answered that wish..._

 **Douglas: Pls update soon! 3 3 3**

 _Done and dusted!_

 **Creampie: LOL...Now I want to see Maddie in her lace up heels! Good girl gone bad much?**

 _YES! I actually saw Briar sporting these lace up black heels decorated with thorns, and I figured they would look great on Maddie. I was actually channeling Rihanna vibes at this point, LOL!_

 **Creampie: But seriously, I'd pay to have Ashlynn renovate my shoe cupboard.**

 _I guess that's a guilty wish we all share._

 **Libby: Nice! I really like Maddie/Raven, so this looks like a promising read!**

 _Thanks! Hope it's up to expectations!_

 **Orchid: MH - Invisibilly and Porter. PLZ. I love my ghost squad! :) I also like Draculaura and Kiyomi. They had really cute interactions in Haunted! Or how about River Styxx and Hauntly? I'm thinking Twyla/Ari? I liked that little inspirational moment in the recent movie.**

 _Wow, Orchid. Than you so much for the ideas! Truthfully, I hadn't considered any ghost ships until you brought them up (but I agree, I love my ghost squad too!). I'll be sure to incorporate them in my Monster High Shipping Challenge!_

 **Darkness Rising: ummm so this is after school?...like now they are about to continue their life?...well Maddie and Raven sound like they are on their last year so still school drama?**

 **still this do sound like Maddie have been paying attention to Faybelle for a time now**

 _Yep, it's after school. They've just finished their final exams, and are scouting for universities. You know what's better than school drama? Drama at university! You're right though, Maddie has subconsciously been paying quite a bit of attention to Faybelle for a while._

 **Griffith: Nice! I like this mature Faybelle a lot. Really makes me want to see her future interactions with Maddie.**

 _Thanks, Griffith! I like the more mature version of Faybelle too._

* * *

 **A/N:** Many thanks to **XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX** for the follows and favourite!

Penny for your thoughts? Review! Also, I need prompts.


	4. Unsettled Thoughts

**A/N:** New chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Do check out my other EAH story - All is Fair in Love and War. One thing they have in common? _**Love Triangles.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unsettled Thoughts**

 _ ***Still in the Past***_

Raven peeked out from the bookshelf she was hiding behind.

She had been right, then. Maddie was keeping something from her.

She saw her talking, then giggling discretely behind her hand. Who was she talking to?

Raven tried to lean a little further, but Maddie was entirely obscuring the person from view.

She silently cast a magnifying spell, then cursed as she realized it was for magnifying sound instead of sight.

' - It's a date, then. Here again tomorrow at 5?'

Raven almost toppled over the bookshelf.

 ** _WHAT EVEN?_**

 ** _Maddie's going on a date? Huh?_**

 ** _With who?_**

She stared in disbelief as Maddie finally got up, giggling and waving her happy wave.

And then promptly went into cathartic shock after she saw who Maddie had been talking to.

 ** _FAYBELLE?!_**

 ** _HOW? WHAT? WHY?_**

 ** _HUH?!_**

 _Sizzle_

And that was the sound of Raven's brain frying.

But all the shock and confusion melted away when Maddie suddenly swooped down to press a soft kiss on Faybelle's cheek.

In its place was a sudden spurt of fiery white-hot anger.

 ** _I HATE YOU._**

 ** _I HATE YOU._**

 ** _MADDIE'S MINE._**

 ** _I WILL END YOU, YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING F –_**

Raven blinked furiously. Where had that come from? Her eyes stung and her heart beat rapidly, jealousy curling around and stifling her thoughts like black squid ink.

She trembled as Maddie flounced past, oblivious to the world. For a moment, Raven could catch a whiff of lemon. Her perfume, she knew. Her magenta streaked teal curls bounced in wild abandon, sun catching on her eyes, glinting like cobalt and agates and swimming pool tiles.

Raven stared, startled by the sudden exquisite beauty of her best friend.

The moment was shattered when she turned around and glanced at Faybelle, whose eyes were alight with the same rapture. A light shade of rose dusted her cheeks, her pupils blown wide in arousal.

Raven stormed out of the library, quietly seething in fury.

* * *

A pair of cat-like eyes watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her with interest.

'Hmmm…' she murmured as she saw Raven struggle with her wild thoughts. She glanced at Faybelle, noting the pink cheeks and her flustered air. She watched Maddie skip out of the library without a care in the world.

She licked her lips.

 _Interesting…_

* * *

 _ *** Back in the Present ***_

'Well, what do you recommend?'

'Uh, the teas are always a good choice, and you'll never regret trying any of our biscuits, cupcakes and special range of Scottish shortbread. And if you're feeling especially adventurous, the Wonderland specials are a must-try!'

'Mmmm… I guess I'll have the herb tea and the treacle flapjacks, along with whatever special you recommend-'

' -the Mock Turtle Soup is always a favorite!'

'That, then. How much?'

'That'll be 8 sovereigns.'

'Right.'

Faybelle turned around to find an empty table to sit at.

'Say Maddie, when does your shift get over?'

Maddie bobbed her head at the clock.

'In five minutes. Why?'

'You'll join me once you're done, won't you?'

She smiled, and Maddie was once again struck by how beautiful Faybelle had become.

'It's been a long time since we had a tea party, _cupcake_.'

A flush rose unbidden to Maddie's cheeks. She'd forgotten that silly endearment that Faybelle had used to call her by back in school.

'Of course I'll join you. There's lots we have to catch up on!'

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's that! Penny for your thoughts? Review! Submit prompts!


End file.
